A Hot Summer Night's Dream
by livinlifejb
Summary: This came to me in a form of a dream, and now its fic. House watched as Wilson pleases himself in his sleep. But he needs House's help. Rated M for explicit slash and language.


It had been a very stressful day for House at the hospital. Stupid parents, stupid patients and their stupid problems. To make things worse, Wilson had effectively stopped him from stealing food today. When he got to the condo the first thing he did was reheat leftovers from the dinner Wilson had made. It wasn't very often that Wilson got to come home early, and House had thought about getting back at him for depriving him of nourishment but decided against it. It was about one thirty in the morning, and House hadn't yet been able to sleep. Out of the blue, his leg began to protest the late hour and lack of rest.

"_God damn it!_" House stiffly exclaimed as the pain jumped from a three to six, and took a sharp gulp of breath.

His simple ibuprofen would not do much here; his only choice was a searing hot bath. Since Wilson had the tub he'd have no choice but to venture through Wilson's bedroom. Wilson hadn't stirred a bit since House had come home, so he didn't think he'd wake up at the sound of the water running, and he had an excuse. House limped as quickly and as easily as he could to the master bedroom. He opened the door slowly and limped quietly inside, heading straight for the bathroom. About half way his leg decided to send off a spasm and forced him to sit down in the armchair Wilson kept for reading.

"_You damn prissy_" House said under his breath thinking how stupid it was that Wilson was "unable" to read out in the living room.

It was dark in Wilson's bedroom; the only light shining through was that of the street lights. As House dug his right palm into his thigh, he realized how gracefully the light settled itself on Wilson's sleeping figure. However he realized that something was different about his friend…Wilson usually slept in full pj's. Not tonight House guessed since he remembered the air conditioning to the building was broken. He did notice how warm it was in Wilson's room; the man even had a fan oscillating to perfectly cover the bed with a path of cool air. House stared on as he saw the light catch the thin sheen of sweat on Wilson's chest. Suddenly his leg pain wasn't so bad, but he was intrigued by how "interesting" Wilson was at this moment.

No interesting wasn't the word, "_He looks…perfect_" House said to himself, thinking himself a freak for watching his best friend sleep. His mind began to wander to what may lie beneath the covers.

As if Wilson could read his mind, he lazily slipped off the covers with a frustrated grunt. House caught his breath thinking Wilson was going to wake up and find House creepily staring. He was relieved when Wilson released a sleepy sigh and faded back into oblivion. House's mind and heart raced with the sight that was now presented to him. Wilson's body was covered by a light beading of sweat, and his stomach rose and fell with grace as he breathed. His eyes traveled lower to reveal the real attention grabber. Wilson had slept commando, which he'd never done before, no matter how hot it was. His thighs were perfectly toned, and droplets of sweat rolled down them. His mouth went dry as he rested his excited eyes on Wilson's groin; he had to lick his lips before they cracked. It was humid enough that Wilson's balls hung low enough to caress the cleft of his butt, and his member was half hardened as it protruded and throbbed gently from the rest of his body. House's breathing became erratic and slightly labored at the sight. He watched the sweat roll down Wilson thighs and thought how much he wanted to catch them with his tongue, a thought he'd never had about his best friend before. His leg pained dulled back down to three as his own cock twitched and became active as the scent of Wilson's musk filled the air and his nose. He sat back in the chair and took a deep inhale to capture and cherish the scent. This aroused a big reaction in his own groin, exciting him to full mast. Wilson's musk was always something that drove him mad with lust, though he would never admit it. He could feel his cock harden against his thigh and the fabric of his pj's, and he palmed it gently.

With another frustrated sigh, Wilson stirred again, but remained asleep. He caressed his chest and abdomen slowly letting his finger tips travel across his body, ignoring the nether region. Slowly Wilson's fingers ran across his nipples, down past his navel and into the spot where the inner thigh met the crotch. Wilson let out a relaxed moan as he caressed himself, unaware of his audience. His hand traveled downwards and gave his length a few light strokes and squeezes, running the pads of his fingers over it, feeling every vein. House followed suit, reaching his own hand into his pj's and giving his stiffened length a few squeezes. He felt guilty watching his best friend caress his body and pleasing himself, while he pleased his own body, the intensity of this moment was just too great to pass up. House put his cane onto the floor to make his other hand useful by running it up his shirt a caress his own body, while never taking his eyes off his friend. It became very hot and humid in his pajamas, so he undid the button in front and pulled his cock through it, hoping to relieve some of the intense heat. Wilson became rougher with his touching, pinching his nipples as he traveled over them, scratching lightly in over sensitive areas. House continued to so gently stroke himself, provoking a steady leak of precum over his hand and dripping onto the floor.

"_Oh fucking great_" House cursed.

He didn't how he would explain a pool of his precum on Wilson's polished wood floor. He banished the thoughts and went back to concentrating on the erotic sight in front of him.

Wilson lightly brushed his cock with his hand, running his fingers over the top to his pubes, and then running them down to his balls. House's cock was throbbing so hard in his hand as he watched Wilson give his body so much attention, his mouth went dry and it became hard to swallow. Wilson left his member to concentrate on his unattended sac. He slowly ran his first three fingers over them repetitively, drawing a small bucking action. He gave them a few light squeezes as his hand traveled over the area. He crooked his fingers under his sac and would carefully tug it upwards until his balls spread apart and fell back down. House was having difficulty controlling his body, his hips so needy to buck up, and pump into something. The head of his cock swelled and leaked profusely as he watched his friend play with himself on this hot summer night. Wilson's legs were spread apart and raised slightly on the bed, giving House a full view. Wilson caressed his inner thighs roughly, provoking labored sighs. Wilson put his left arm up behind his head, while his right grabbed his cock and slowly stroked it. His hand was positioned in such that his thumb rested on the big vein on top, and his other fingers rubbed the underside. House wanted nothing to more than to just pump himself away, but he wanted to do this "_with_" Wilson. House wet his middle finger and massaged his tip as he listened to Wilson's soft moans. Wilson continued this slow and torturous behavior for a few minutes before he stopped. His hand remained wrapped around his cock, four fingers on the underside, and his thumb pressing down on the big vein. Wilson gripped himself tightly and began to thrust upwards into his fist in a slow uneven pace. House's breath hitched as he watched and thumbed his slit.

House never enjoyed himself or Wilson's company more than he did right here and now. Watching his friend pleasure himself in his sleep as he watched provoked his own moans and yelps, which he stifled by stuffing the collar of his tee shirt into his mouth. Wilson's upward thrusting became steadier and a bit harder. On every upwards thrust his pinky would tease his slit, and on ever downward his thumb would run along his entire shaft. Wilson breath was heavy but steady, as more sweat formed and rolled off the sides of his body. House tried to copy Wilson's motion but was inhibited by the shape of the chair. So instead he grabbed his cock the same way Wilson had and tugged it upwards, unable to thrust.

"_Oh my god…Wilson…_" House whispered into the dark room at the torturously slow progression.

He really wanted to cum, and the thought of cumming in Wilson's presence made this experience so much better. He breathed in unison with Wilson, trying to moan when he did, and tugging when Wilson thrusted. Wilson's moans became louder and more sexual. House listened and Wilson started talking dirty to himself in his sleep.

"_Oh yeah…you like that?_"

"_Yeah….you want more of that?_"

"_You like the way that feels?_"

House had to hold back exponentially hard to not answer Wilson's dirty questions, but the answers were all "_yes_".

House couldn't help himself any longer; he began to pump his dick faster and harder, but was stopped abruptly by Wilson's new chant.

"_Oh...House…nnnugh_"

"_House…I've…wanted…this_"

"_So much to be inside you_"

House had completely let go of his cock and listened to Wilson's statements.

"_House…I need…you….uuungh_"

"_Need you…to make me…oh yeah!_"

He had never felt anything towards Wilson, besides best buddy-dom...until now. He wanted to be closer to his best friend. He stood up carefully, his dick sticking straight out, and slowly and cautiously dragged the chair over to Wilson's bedside. House sat back down, mere inches from his friend who was thrusting with vigor, saying his name. He had to hold himself back from touching Wilson; there was too much risk of waking him, and this turning bad. So he took a hold of his cock again, and stoked it roughly, listening to Wilson talk and moan. The very sight that he was jerking himself next to Wilson set him off, and he had to shove his shirt back into his mouth to stifle himself.

Wilson was pumping so hard into his fist that House thought he must be close to climax. His thoughts were dashed when Wilson suddenly stopped thrusting and let go of his dick, his right arm joining the left one behind his head. House watched with sheer disappointment. Not only did he want to watch Wilson cum, he wan to cum with Wilson. As Wilson seemed to fade back into deep sleep, House let go of himself and ducked his head down so his chin rested on his chest. He let out a sigh of disappointment, and stood up to bring the chair back against the wall. When he raised his head to look at Wilson, he realized that Wilson's cock was throbbing even harder than it had before, leaking precum down to his balls and thighs. He sat back down, his own hard on having not faded in the slightest. He watched as Wilson's breathing became heavy and increased in speed. House went to reach down for his cock when he heard his friend start to speak again.

"_House…I need…you_"

"_So bad…to touch me_"

"_Please…touch…me_"

House waited for Wilson to grip himself again, but his arms didn't move. House sat and thought for a moment. It looked like Wilson was genuinely waiting for House to touch him. He raised his hand to Wilson's face and waved, and snapped a few times. Yeah Wilson was still definitely asleep.

House gulped as best as he could and asked, "_What do you want Wilson?_"

"_I need…you…to touch me_" Wilson replied in such a needy tone.

"_Are you sure its okay for me to touch you?_" House asked so uneasy, he was sweating more now.

"_Yes…please…House…I want it…_" Wilson moaned.

"_Can I get that in writing?_" House asked sarcastically.

"_You're…an…ass_" Wilson replied with a heavy sigh.

House was amazed that even though Wilson was in Stage Four REM sleep, he was responsive. House returned from his thoughts back to Wilson who was flushed red.

"_Where do you…need…me to touch you?_" House asked fighting the urge to lean down and kiss his friend.

"_Mmmnn…I need it…there…_" Wilson moaned.

The neediness of Wilson's moans was doing House in, but he was enjoying this way too much to stop. House knew where Wilson meant, and he gazed down at Wilson's length which was pulsating so much that it bobbed of its own accord, and oozed the sticky liquid. The amount of sweat on Wilson exaggerated his musk, and House was so close he got a real smell of the scent, which sent his body into overdrive, and made his cock jerk on its own.

House ran his hand up and down Wilson's thigh, spreading the sweat around with his finger tips. He traveled up, avoiding the throbbing appendage which brought pleading moans from Wilson's throat. House gently gripped Wilson's cock in his hand, and was amazed by how soft the skin was. Wilson was rock hard but his dick felt like Egyptian cotton. House gently stroked up and down Wilson's length, feeling every vein, bump and pulse with his fingers.

"_How's that Wilson?_" House asked staring directly at Wilson's face.

Wilson's breathe hitched, "_It's…good…oh…House_"

"_Please…House…harder_" Wilson said in a pleading tone.

House increased the speed and depth of his strokes, causing Wilson to buck. House stopped and squeezed his fist tightly around Wilson's member. Almost like it was instinct, Wilson thrust into House's stationary fist with determined vigor.

"_He must be imagining himself fucking…me_" House thought to himself and his breath caught as he fingered Wilson's slit on the up-thrust.

"_House this feels…so…good_"

"_For so…long…I wanted…I needed…this_" Wilson moaned and yelped in higher tone.

House could see tears welling in Wilson's eyes and running down his cheeks, but not in pain…but in sheer pleasure. House let go of Wilson's cock and looked down.

"_No…House…please don't stop…I'm sorry_" Wilson pleaded loudly.

House wondered what the hell Wilson had to apologize for, but he couldn't take it, he need to release himself and his best friend. House once again gripped Wilson's dick, but this time pumped it unforgivingly with his fist.

House thoughts were holding him back and he had to ask, "_What are you sorry for Wilson?_"

Wilson could only muster up loud grunts and yelps at the intense heat and friction.

House asked again, "_Wilson…what are you sorry for?_"

"_For not…telling you…how I've always…felt_" Wilson mumbled.

"_And for never having…the intention…to do so_" Wilson cried, gasping for breath.

"_Why Wilson? Why won't you tell me?_" House asked, now pleading himself, his own tears welling up.

"_Because you'll…hate me…like you hate Stacy. You'll leave me…and I…need you…_" Wilson sobbed almost uncontrollably.

House was crying as he stroked and pumped Wilson's cock as hard as he could. The air changed from this being something strictly sexual to something so much more. What it was he couldn't explain, but he needed to finish this. He let go of Wilson for only seconds to spit into his hand and grip Wilson once again.

Wilson's new chant brought the sexual back in to the room.

"_House…I need you_"

"_Uuughmn…make me cum House_"

"_Please…make me cum!_" Wilson was shouting this, thrusting with House's jerks.

"_Oh god…House…please…make me cum!_" Wilson cried, his hands now gripping his head board.

With a few final hard jerks, Wilson unloaded onto House's hand and his abdomen. Wilson was sweating profusely, panting hard as if he might die, his cock throbbing but becoming soft in House's hand. House released him softly feeling the warm liquid. He sat back in the chair for a few minutes and watched Wilson for a few moments before looking at his hand. Wilson's cum was all over his fingers; it was warm, sticky, and smooth. House had read somewhere that men's semen carried the same concept as breast milk. Depending on what was eaten, could affect what it tasted like. He had never tasted cum before, not even his own, but he wondered what Wilson's tasted like. He noticed that Wilson had been eating a lot of pineapple, a fruit with high natural sugar. He brought his hand slowly up to his face and slowly licked off the warm substance. He let it slide around on his tongue before swallowing. He was surprised when he realized it was shockingly sweet, but with a hint of tang.

"_Oh god that tastes good_" House thought to himself extremely aroused and licking any remainder of his fingers.

He thought about leaning down and licking what was left off of Wilson's torso, but hesitated. He looked down and realized he had yet to be relieved, his cock still bouncing with anticipation. A thought occurred to him and he smiled. Wilson already had cum on him, so when he woke up he wouldn't be surprised to see it. House stood up slowly unsure of wanting to do this. He stood over Wilson and grabbed his own cock and pumped it as hard as he could. Within minutes he was spraying his own warm liquid onto Wilson's chest and stomach. He watched it drip on to Wilson's glistening, sticky body and spread it around lightly with the tip of his dick. Only a little bit of his cum had gotten on his hand, but it was enough to get a taste. He only got the taste of sour bitterness, and hesitantly swallowed because of a lack of places to spit. He wasn't surprised, he mostly ate junk food and drank lost of coffee, and liquor.

His dick was now flaccid and he stood over Wilson. He adored the sight; Wilson sweaty, sticky with both of their ejaculate. He wanted so much to kiss his friend, but he didn't at the risk of waking him. He cautiously pushed the chair back against the wall, and put his member back in to his pajama pants. He picked his cane up off the floor, and limped over to a blissful Wilson.

He gently pushed back the hair from Wilson's forehead and said, "_Good night Wilson_"

As he reached the door he heard a soft, "_Good night House_"

He turned quickly to see if Wilson had awoken, but no, he was still peacefully asleep.

When Wilson woke up the next morning, he was in a daze, like the afterglow didn't hit him until now. He yawned and felt great. He went to rub his body and encountered all the dry, now crusty ejaculate on his body.

There was so much of it, he was disgusted and cursed, "_God fucking damnit…disgusting_"

He didn't remember jacking off last night, maybe he had an intense wet dream he thought to himself.

"_How sad…a forty two year old having wet dreams_" He said to himself with a chuckle.

He got off the bed and walked to the bathroom to wash up. He was glad that House hadn't decided to pop in on him this morning. He looked up at the ceiling as if to thank someone from preventing a lifetime of mockery from his best friend. When Wilson got into his pj's he caught the smell of what was undoubtedly pancakes. He walked into the living room and saw House in the kitchen. A fresh pot of coffee was made, the newspaper was prepared, and the news was on.

"_House hates watching news,_" Wilson thought suspiciously.

He walked to the kitchen island and leaned against it, watching House cook with enthusiasm.

"_Good mood this morning huh?_" Wilson said trying to sound nonchalant.

"_Uh-huh,_" was House's simple response.

"_I take it that means you "__got some__" last night?_" Wilson asked mockingly.

"_Oh yeah…I definitely pleased someone_" House replied turning and flashing his signature grin at Wilson.

"_Please spare me the details,_" Wilson pleaded.

"_So what are you making?_" Wilson asked with interest.

"_Breakfast idiot_" House said sarcastically.

"_Well, no shit…but what are you making specifically?_" Wilson asked, used to House's morning sarcasm.

"_I think I finally got your macadamia nut pancake recipe down, though I added something to make it...better,_" House said with pride and a hint of what seemed like lust.

"_Oh, and what that be, oh master of breakfast food?_" Wilson said in a deep commanding voice in an attempt to sound like some powerful figure.

House turned to look at Wilson, and gave him _"that_" smile as he handed his friend a plate and said, "_Pineapple._"

Wilson paused for a few moments before responding, "_Yummy,_" and walking over to the table.

Wilson picked up the paper and read the news section. House turned back to the stove, smiled again and said, "_Yes…very_"

~Fin~


End file.
